


The RV Crash Aftermath

by Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/pseuds/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth
Summary: A quick little one shot for tonight's episode 2.11.I hope you all enjoy.





	The RV Crash Aftermath

The RV had not long crashed into the station, all the people had been rescued and placed in the interview room.

Boom!

The fuel tank exploded with a massive fire ball. All the people inside had been thrown around, glass had been smashed. Vic and Andy were the only ones not unconscious. Vic knew that Lucas had been down in the bay when the explosion had occurred and she was internally panicking.

“You stay here and help these. I’ll head downstairs and help the others.” Andy shouted slightly so Vic could hear.

Vic was having none of that. She was the closest to the door and her boyfriend was down there. “I’m closer. You stay!”

She jumped up from her position on the floor and ran down the stairs to see the damage. Debris was strewn all over the floor. She could hear someone shouting for help so headed in the direction of his voice. The department chief was bleeding from a deep laceration on his thigh. She used his tie as a tourniquet to stem the bleeding while she went to find the others.

Another voice cried for help. When Vic got there she could see two people and her heart dropped. The new Battalion Chief Hardy only had minor cuts and bruises. Vic sent her off to help the other guy.

“Luke,” she cried “Lucas, you better wake up or you’re dead!” She placed her hand on his sooty face and began stroking. A few moments later she checked every inch of him for injuries. He didn’t look hurt but internal injuries can catch you by surprise. She began pinching him to wake him up.

He began to stir slightly, groaning her name. His pale, limp body got some of its strength back. His eyes open and immediately locked onto hers.

“Hey.” He tried to reply “Don’t try to speak, conserve your energy.”

“I-I- I love you!” he wheezed.

“I love you too!” and he was gone again. His pule was still there, weak but there.

Her crew from upstairs had gravitated down to help. “Vic. Vic!” Travis exclaimed.

“Over here.” she screeched trying to not cry.

 He ran straight towards her. He stopped when he saw the sight in front of him.

“Please tell me he’s going to be okay! I can’t lose him Trav. We just said I love you for the first time!”

“We will do everything we can. The ambulances shouldn’t be long now.” He went over to examine him for himself.

Vic noticed a look on his face he didn’t have a few seconds ago. “Travis, what is it?”

“Was he crushed at any point?”

“I I don’t know. He was like this when I got here. Please just tell me.” He turned his away from her “Travis,” she sobs. “Travis!” She is now screeching.

Andy and Maya hear all of the commotion going on and run straight over. They are shocked to find Vic holding on to the chief’s body the way she is and crying so much over him.

 

“I can’t do this.” Travis drags Andy back out with him. “He’s got a pericardial effusion and his lung sounds like it’s about to collapse. Please don’t ask. They’ve been dating for 6 months.”

Travis heads in the opposite direction as Andy heads back in. “Vic, I need you to let go.”

“No, no, no, no. I’m not leaving him. Not now not ever!”

“Okay. Can you lie him down flat for us then?” As Vic does that slowly, Andy fills Maya in.

Andy does the exact same thing as she had to do to the lady a few months back, but this time without Ben’s direction. She takes the largest needle she can find out of the med kit. “I need you to look away, this won’t be pretty.”

“Nup, I’m good.”

Andy continues and slowly pushes the needle into his sternum. One she reaches the place she needs she begins to release the fluid. One by one the tubes full of blood come. They check his heart rate again and it begins to steady. They hear that his lungs have improved considerably as well.

He wakes up just in time for the ambulance to arrive. “Vic, stay with me.”

“I will.” She grabs hold of his hand and kisses him on the forehead.

The ride to the hospital is eerily quiet until Lucas begins to reminisce.

“Do you remember what you said when we first got together?” She shook her head. “You said that in the event of either one of us getting hurt, the other person would wait on them hand and foot till they were better.”

“Now why would I go and say something as stupid as that?” It earned a laugh from him.

“Maybe because you loved me all the way back then!”

“I must have been drunk. Anyway, you’re the one who loved me first!” Vic laughs back.

“And how would you know that!”

“I may or may not have heard one of your friendly conversations with Sullivan. Before you say anything, we all know what happened to his wife.” The pain from that day never went away and she sees it in his eyes. “So, what else did I say?” she said to change the subject.

It was a bit late for that as the driver stopped and they were at the hospital. They wheeled him into emergency. She got lost in the crowd of doctors that swarmed the place. By the time she got to the bay he was supposed to be in he was gone.

The front desk wasn’t much help. If she wasn’t family she wasn’t allowed to know anything. So there she stood pacing up and down in the ambulance bay waiting for the others and his sister. Vic had called her after the woman at the front desk refused to tell her anything about Lucas.

Jennifer was the first to arrive so she ended up going with her. He was in surgery to fix a liver lac and remove his spleen. She was relieved to hear it wasn’t any worse if she was honest. They went and sat in the relative’s room.

It felt like days had gone by when Dr Grey came in and said everything had gone well, no complication thus far. He was allowed to have visitors so they both went in together. He looked so peaceful sleeping, but he was still here.

Vic went over to grab his hand as he stirred. “Marry Me!” she blurts out.

He was still groggy “What?”

“I said marry me. When the doctors wouldn’t tell me anything because I wasn’t family, it really hurt. And I got to thinking, why not get married. I mean we’re heading in that direction anyway so why not speed it up a little.”

“Victoria, yes. I’ve known you were going to be the one since that first kiss, in the station parking lot.” He looked over towards his sister standing at the door. “Did you bring it?” She nods.

“Our mother gave this to me for safe keeping. Well until he could find a decent enough girl to give it to. And you’re pretty special.” His sister hands over the ring to him. “It’s her engagement ring!”

“Sooooo, you were going to ask me anyway. Now I feel stupid!” They all laugh together.

“You’re not stupid. You’re kind, loving, caring. You put yourself last in every situation. I love you Victoria. The question is will you marry a big old sook like me?”

“Of course I will, ya doofus!” He slides the beautiful emerald cut diamond ring on her finger and pulls her in for a kiss and hug. “Now, get some rest. I need you fit and well to plan this big day.”

He goes back to sleep and she leaves him in the capable hands of his sister while she goes and checks in on her team. They are all waiting in the relative’s room for her.

“You and Ripley, huh. No wonder he’s mellowed out as chief.” Maya says

“Well what can I say.” She begins to blush. “He’s helped me a lot these past few months.”

“I bet he has.” Andy winks at her friend.

“Am I seeing what I think I’m seeing?” Travis asks and points to her finger.

“Yes Trav. It is an engagement ring. His mother’s to be exact.”

The girls both squealed and jumped up to hug her.

“Congrats.” The guys just say.

“Look you guys can go. I’ve got Luke’s sister to keep me company for the night. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Vic grabs some nibbles and coffee from the canteen and heads back to his room. His is still asleep. She hands Jennifer her cup and hops into bed right next to him.

“I’ve never seen him as happy as this since he got his toy fire truck in 3rd grade. You make him happy and I’m glad he’s found you to look after him.”

“Thank you. I’m lucky to have him too. Your brother is quite something.”

“Are my ears burning for no reason or were you talking about me again?”

“No darling, go back to sleep.” He snuggles his arms around her waist and he falls asleep as she fingers his hair. Vic begins yawning. Today had been a long one.

“I’ll leave you guys to it. I’ll come back tomorrow, around midday.  I can grab some clothes for the both of you.”

“That would be lovely, thanks Jen.” Vic replied before placing her head on his shoulder and closing her eye’s.

“The pleasure is all mine Vic. Now get some rest too.” Vic yawns one last time before falling asleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> please write your thoughts in the comments and follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth and twitter @charlotteanng


End file.
